Wake me up when september ends
by Patnoir
Summary: OS...Tant de choses que je ne peux te dire...alors j'écris...mais je t'en pris reveilles moi quand tout sera enfin finis...Deux hommes dans les tourments de la guerre...chacun souffre et se soigne comme il peut sourtout un.


Wake Me up when september ends

**Auteurs:** Patnoir, enfin plus précisément Crys  
**Disclamer:**Alors rien n'est à moi, ni les persos ni la chanson qui est de Green Day.**  
Note:**Cet OS est pour ma Pat chérie qui aujourd'hui commencait ses exams...hihi je fais la fiére mais moi c'est demain!  
Et aussi pour faire patienté les lecteurs de Bonhomme de Neige,nous nous excusons pour le retard,mais BAC donc revision oblige!

_Italique, pensée du personnage principal_

**Gras paroles de la chanson**

_Italique souligné details tels que "me repondit-il" _

Et normal les dialogues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Wake me up when september ends 

**POV Inconnu**

_Je n'en peux plus de cette attente qui me tus...a quand l'issus de cette guerre maudite, à quand ton retour à mes cotés._

**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

_Oui réveilles moi quand ce temps viendra...mais je redoute qu'il n'arrive jamais…vus l'état actuel des choses…je ne pense pas que tu reviendras vers moi…_

**Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

_Feras-tu comme mon traître de père, m'abandonneras-tu pour ta gloire personnelle? Que de mots horrible qui sortent de ma bouche, mais je ne peux contenir mon cœur de te les hurler…Pardonnes moi je t'en supplis, mais comprends moi j'ai peur…_

**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,**

**Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

_Une pluie acide s'abat sur moi depuis bientôt deux ans…rien ne peut la stopper, mis à part ton retour définitif auprès de moi…tu es la bien sur, mais une partie de ton âme est sur le champs de bataille…je me demande parfois si pour toi je ne suis pas qu'un bon coup….et si c'est le cas va t-en…pour que je puisses t'effacer de ma mémoire…ou tout du moins tenter de t'effacer._

**Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

"-Qu'écris-tu? _Me demandes-tu en regardant par dessus mon épaule_

-Une chanson…

-Et que dit-elle ?_ me réponds tu_

-Attends qu'elle soit finis et je te la chanterais. _Te dis-je_"

_Je te regarde repartir vers le jardin et te poser sur la méridienne. Ton regard est vide de tout expression mise à part la tristesse d'avoir été repoussé une fois de plus…Mais tu ne comprends donc pas que si tu entres dans mon jardin tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne._

**Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

_Je voudrais tellement à nouveau entendre les cloches de cette petite église, dans laquelle nous nous sommes re-rencontré...tu y étais pour le baptême moldu de la petite dernière de ta meilleure amie, et moi...moi j'y étais venus m'y réfugié ne sachant pas sur qui je tomberais...C'était en Septembre...Un jour peut-être nous pourrons y retourné…si l'avenir nous le permet…_

**Here comes the rain again,  
Falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends.**

"-As tu finis? _Me questionnes tu, je ne t'avais pas entendus arriver._

-Presque…mon ange…presque.

-Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps…qu'as tu ?

-Rien…._non tu ne dois rien connaître de ma peur_…_sinon tout en serais finit_. »

_Tu repars…encore…mais cette fois-ci je sens ton aura gronder…tu ne veux pas que je t'oublies…tu veux que je sois plus présent…je lis cela en toi, je vois cela dans ton regards émeraude…et moi je ne te réponds rien…te fixant tout simplement, mais apparemment mon regard me trahis, car tu te jette sur moi, comme un désespéré…tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche, et s'en suit un ballet de sensualité._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir entre mes mains toute l'innocence du monde…cette même innocence qui m'a fait tombé fou amoureux de toi.  
Nous faisons l'amour comme-ci elle était notre dernière fois…nos deux corps enchevêtrés, notre sueur mêlé tout comme nos âmes…Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui me prends…doucement…malgré tout le désir que je lis dans tes yeux, une ombre de peur y passe…_

« -Chuuut amour, vas-y. _Te dis-je_ »

_Te voilà rassuré car tu retrouve toute ta ferveur…et tu me prends encore et encore…et enfin nous nous endormons…_

« Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends.  
Like my fathers come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends

-C'est sublime..._me souffle-tu a l'oreille, j'en frissonne d'ailleurs_.

-Merci…

-Pour qui es cette chanson ?_ Tiens une pointe de jalousie._

-Pour…_je t'embrasse avant de finir ma phrase_…Toi baka ! »

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_La guerre est enfin terminée…le Survivant a vaincu le Mage Noir…mais cela lui aura coûter beaucoup…il a perdu la voix et ses yeux ne brillent plus comme avant car pour lui il est un assassin…et bien qu'a coté des certaines famille telles que Les Weasley qui ont perdus leur fille cadette ainsi que Percy, Blaise, Pansy et Crabe sont décédés eux aussi…et la liste s'allonge…Londubat, Chang, Luna… cela ne soit rien…je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ceux qui ont le plus souffert de la guerre soit avant tout Harry et ensuite moi…_

_Et oui j'ai participé a cette guerre…en tant qu'espion…je ne l'ai pas fais pour eux, mais pour Harry…mon ange …j'ai souffert mille torture pour lui…mais a coté du cauchemar perpétuel qu'il vit ma souffrance n'est rien…_

_Je te regarde allongé sur le canapé de notre maison, tu ne réagis pas quand je viens t'embrasser pour te dire que je monte me coucher._

_Je suis a la moitié des escalier quand tu m'interpelles._

« -Dray !

-Oui ?

-Je….gomen…

-Ce n'est rien mais…réveilles moi quand tu seras définitivement prêt. »

_Tu me regardes et souris…je te rends ce même sourire emplis d'espoir, puis finis mon ascension vers notre chambre à couché._

_Tu me rejoindras sûrement dans quelques heures tout au plus…et comme toujours je m'endormirais totalement qu'a ce moment là._

_Oui mon ange réveilles moi…réveilles moi quand septembre sera terminé._

**FIN

* * *

**

Voilà la fin de cet OS.Alors qu'en avez vous pensez?Nul, moyen,bien,trés bien,sublimmmeuuhhh ...donnez votre avis en appuyant sur le tit bouton en bas siouplé

Ma Pat' j'espére que tu aimes...quand à nos lecteurs sde Bonhomme de neige, la suite bientôt promis!

Bwe bwe

Patnoir

Voici la trad de cette magnifique chanson:

L'été est venu et est passerL'innocence ne peux pas durer éternellement  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin

Comme mon père vint à s'en aller  
Sept années se sont si vite écoulées  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin

Et voila la pluie à nouveau  
Tombant des étoiles  
Baigné dans ma souffrance à nouveau  
Devenant ce que nous sommes

Pendant que ma mémoire se repose  
Mais n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai perdu  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin

L'été est venu et s'en est allé  
L'innocence ne peux pas durer éternellement  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin

Fais retentir les cloches à nouveau  
Comme nous le faisions quand le printemps commence  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin

Et voila la pluie à nouveau  
Tombant des étoiles  
Baigné dans ma souffrance à nouveau  
Devenant ce que nous somme

Pendant que ma mémoire se repose  
Mais n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai perdu  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin

L'été est venu et s'en est allé  
L'innocence ne peux pas durer éternellement  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin

Comme mon père vint à s'en aller  
Vingt années se sont si vite écoulées  
Réveille moi quand Septembre prend fin


End file.
